Пуффендуй
Пуффендуй ( ; встречается перевод Хаффлпафф) — один из факультетов школы магии и колдовства «Хогвартс». Прочтите название как «П'уфф'ен'дуй'» и вы представите, как это звучит по-английски. * Отличительные качества учеников этого факультета: трудолюбие, терпение, верность, честность.Pottermore — Hogwarts houses: Hufflepuff * Основатель: Пенелопа Пуффендуй (Хельга Хаффлпафф, ) * Деканы: # профессор Помона Стебль ( ) # профессор Пенелопа Пуффендуй * Призрак: Толстый Монах ( ) * Животное: барсук * Цвета: чёрный и жёлтый * Предмет, связанный с основателем факультета: Чаша Пенелопы ПуффендуйНигде не сказано, что Чаша обладала какими-либо магическими свойствами. Изначально она могла быть просто чашей. * Гостиная Пуффендуя: вход в гостиную Пуффендуя – через портрет рядом с кухней. Это очень уютная и гостеприимная комната. Множество желтого вокруг, глубокие кресла, небольшой туннель, ведущий в спальни, которые имеют круглые двери, как днище бочки.взято с сайта diary.ru, интервью с Роулинг Студенты-пуффендуйцы На факультете Пуффендуй учатся: Hannah.jpg|Ханна Аббот Susan B.jpg|Сьюзен Боунс Cedric.jpg|Седрик Диггори Hufflepuff_Duelling_Club_Captain.jpg|Капитан Дуэльного клуба Пуффендуя Leanne profile.jpg|Лианна Эрни.jpg|Эрни Макмиллан Хейди Макэвой.jpg|Хейди Макэвой Максин О'Флаэрти.jpg|Максин О'Флаэрти Potions Club girl.png|Председательница Клуба зельеварения Bandicam 2013-05-26 16-18-39-625.jpg|Малькольм Прис Zsmith 002.jpg|Захария Смит Стеббинс младший (ГПиОФ).png|Стеббинс Габриэль Трумэн.jpg|Габриэль Трумэн Джастин.jpg|Джастин Финч-Флетчли Герберт Флит.jpg|Герберт Флит Beatrice_Haywood_.jpg|Беатрис Хейвуд Тамсин Эпплби.jpg|Тамсин Эпплби В предыдущие годы в Пуффендуе учились: Бриджит Венлок.png|Бриджит Венлок Silvanus_Kettleburn_HM.png|Сильванус Кеттлберн Jane_Court.png|Джейн Курт Diego_Caplan.jpg|Диего Каплан Artemisia_Lufkin.png|Артемизия Лафкин Chiara_Lobosca.png|Кьяра Лобоска NewtonScamander-Profile-crop.png|Ньют Саламандер Гроган Штамп.png|Гроган Стамп HP72-Pomona Sprout.jpg|Помона Стебль Толстый Монах.jpg|Толстый Монах NataliaTena5.jpg|Нимфадора Тонкс PhilipHufflepuff.png|Филип Penny Haywood.png|Пенни Хейвуд Chauncy.jpg|Чонси Hengist-of-Woodcroft-trading-card-from-The-Wizarding-World-of-Harry-Potter-1024x640.jpg|Энгист из Вудкрофта В последующие годы в Пуффендуе учились: * Тедди ЛюпинHave just heard that James S Potter has been Sorted (to nobody's surprise) into Gryffindor. Teddy Lupin (Head Boy, Hufflepuff) disappointed. posted by JKR on Twitter on 1 September 2015 * Робин Тистлетвэйт * Кевин Фаррелл TeddyLupin.png|Тедди Люпин Robyn_Thistlethwaite.png|Робин Тистлетвэйт Кевин.png|Кевин Фаррелл Приветственная речь старосты ПуффендуяPottermore Поздравляем! Я — староста (Кто нибудь из старост) и я рад(а) приветствовать вас на факультете Пуффендуй. Наш герб — барсук, животное, которое часто недооценивают, так как он живет спокойно до тех пор, пока его не трогают. Однако барсук даст отпор животным намного крупнее себя. Ученики Пуффендуя надежные и верные. Мы не болтаем по пустякам, но поддержим вас в трудной ситуации. Поскольку наш герб барсук, мы будем защищать себя, наших друзей и семьи от кого бы то ни было. Нас не испугает никто. Наш факультет выпустил наименьшее количество тёмных волшебников. Ах, да, вход в гостиную Пуффендуя скрывается в куче больших бочек в укромном уголке по правой стороне коридора, ведущего на кухню. Постучите по второй бочке снизу в середине второго ряда в ритме «Пенелопы Пуффендуй» и крышка распахнется. Только на нашем факультете имеется средство для предотвращения проникновения в гостиную потенциальных нарушителей. Если постучать по неправильной крышке, или неправильным будет ритм, нарушитель получит приличную порцию уксуса. Как только вы открыли бочку, проползайте внутрь и дальше по проходу позади нее. В итоге вы окажетесь в самой уютной гостиной Хогвартса. Это круглая, простая комната с низким потолком. В ней всегда чувствуется присутствие солнечного света, а из круглых окошек открывается вид на колышущуюся траву и одуванчики. Вы будете спать с комфортом. В наших спальнях мы защищены от бурь и спокойно можем отдохнуть. Мы никогда не нарушаем ночное спокойствие, как иногда делают ученики в некоторых других башнях. Смотрите также * Сборная Пуффендуя по квиддичу * Факультеты Хогвартса Примечания ca:Hufflepuff de:Haus Hufflepuff el:Χάφλπαφλ en:Hufflepuff es:Hufflepuff et:Hufflepuff fi:Puuskupuh fr:Poufsouffle it:Tassorosso nl:Huffelpuf no:Håsblås pl:Hufflepuff sv:Hufflepuff uk:Гафелпаф Категория:Факультеты Хогвартса Категория:Пуффендуй